Martha Jones Hated Rose Tyler
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: A short two-part story in which we see some of Martha's jealousy and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello! I know Martha gets a lot of hate and this one probably won't help either. This will be two chapters as a way for her to redeem herself.

* * *

Martha Jones hated Rose Tyler.

Watching the Doctor walking about the console, shoulders slumped, not saying anything. She knew where his mind was. She had accidentally come across a locket that Rose had worn. Two pictures were inside of her and the Doctor. Both smiling. Both happy.

He had taken the locket from her silently. Martha saw his eyes water up, even if no tears were shed. He held it in his hands, as though that would be enough to return her to him. She saw the pain he was in. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay. To let him know that SHE loves him too.

Instead, she stayed silent, brooding. Rose has been gone a few months. But she was still there. In the TARDIS. Everywhere. Her presence lingered. Martha was frustrated. How can she get the Doctor to see her when all he saw was this supposedly great human?

"You had to go and fall in love with a human," she said quietly, watching him. "And it's not me."

She hated being compared to this Rose. She hated that he took her to New New York, AFTER taking Rose there. She hated feeling like she has to tiptoe around the TARDIS because her presence still lingered there.

Mostly, she hated that he loved her and was making no attempts at moving on.

Martha had tried to show him how she felt. One night, he fell asleep in the library. He had a nightmare and was crying out. Martha ran in and heard the name.

"Rose!"

She rolled her eyes as she slowly approached the couch. He continued to say a few things, mainly incoherent. She figured it was his Gallifreyan language.

"I could save the world, but lose you."

 _Well you did anyway._

She came and covered him and soothed his brow. _Rose isn't here now to do this, is she Time Lord? Might as well get used to the fact she's gone._

He began to wake up. She continued soothing his brow gently, bringing her face closer to his.

Suddenly he jerked awake. She pulled back a bit to see his eyes. They were wide. She came into focus.

"Martha? What?"

"You had a nightmare," she said simply. "I came in and woke you."

He nodded. He saw how close she was and suddenly was on edge. "Were you trying to tell me something?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you sitting like that?"

She pulled back and he sat up. Heat flooded her cheeks. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Doctor," she began.

He grunted as he was not fully awake. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Don't you think it's time you moved on?"

He looked at her cautiously. "Moved on?"

She nodded. _Why am I doing this?_ "Yes. Moved on, get over the past. I know she meant a good deal to you, but she is gone. She's not coming back, you've said so yourself. She would want you to move on, to be happy." Taking a risk, she placed her hand on his knee. "I want you happy too."

His eyes that had followed her hand to his knee suddenly raised to her eyes. They were burning with anger. Before he could speak, she went on.

"I can't help feeling the way I feel. I know that you have needed time, but you know what? Two Earth years have passed since you lost her. Isn't it time you tried with someone else? With someone who's here with you now?" She squeezed his knee and he stood up quickly.

"Martha," his voice was low. She knew it couldn't be good. "Get out."

She looked at him. He repeated himself. "Get out of the library. Now, before I unleash on you."

She stood slowly, still looking at him. His eyes burned and his body shook. "Don't ever tell me to 'move on,' or to get over something. You know nothing of what I have been through. You know nothing of _her,_ of Rose Tyler."

She saw him flinch at the name. She slowly walked to the door. "I know that she would not want you acting the way you are."

"The thing she wanted most was to not be forgotten. She thought I would. She even asked me if I was going to leave her behind. At the time, I thought I wouldn't. I failed her. So now I will make sure her wish is remembered. I will choose to grieve for her as long as I want. She is the one I love. Always will be."

His words stung her. He looked at her, jaw set. "Now get out."

Martha turned and stormed out of the library. She went into the kitchen and began making tea. The TARDIS, she knew, loved Rose as well so it was no surprise when she couldn't find the mugs. One was finally located in the back of a far cabinet. Not surprising, it had roses on it.

"Oh that's right," Martha said bitterly. "Just take _her_ side. Doctor shouldn't have kissed me then on the moon. That's what started it. If he truly 'loves' this woman, why can't he keep his mouth to himself?"

The tea began to whistle and she poured a cup, letting it steep.

 _Every day I'm compared to Rose. Every day. Something she has done that is "brilliant" or special or I don't even know. I don't think the Doctor knows that he's doing it, but he should. His genius mind should be able to process how it makes me feel._

She sighed and took a sip. Earl grey tea, her favorite.

 _It's not like she was his wife or anything. She was just a companion like me. Hell, I don't think he even kissed her. So how can SHE be so important to him?_

The TARDIS hummed as though it was answering her. Martha paused.

"You really saying that a simple shop girl with a whiny boyfriend and no future has more to offer the Doctor than someone like me? I'm smart. I'm going to be a doctor myself. I have a good, stable family for the most part and I love football. We can go anywhere, do or see anything. Why can't he see that?"

No reply.

Sighing, Martha finished her tea and left it in the sink. She walked slowly to her room, hearing noises from the library. She paused to listen.

The Doctor was talking to himself about his lost love.

Rolling her eyes, Martha went to her room and plopped down on the bed. She let the tears fall onto her pillow.

"I love him to bits. I just want him to be happy."

But she knew it wasn't with her. And she hated Rose Tyler for getting there first.

* * *

 **A/N:** To be honest, I didn't like Martha in season 3 and I think she would act similar to this. Trying to replace Rose when the Doctor clearly wasn't ready. The second chapter will be more about redeeming her so not all Martha hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the conclusion to this little story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose Tyler would not have left.

Martha Jones couldn't hate Rose Tyler.

Oh she tried. With every fiber of her being, she tried. She kept thinking about how the Doctor acted around her whenever Rose was mentioned. How she was basically a goddess in his eyes. How he had yelled at her, kicking her out of the library a month ago, telling her that Rose was the only one he would ever love.

But when Rose returned, she saw exactly why he was in love with her.

She had crossed dimensions, defying the laws of time and space to return to him. She was leaner, stronger and smarter. She had seen a lot in her two years on the parallel Earth.

And she was beautiful. Martha wanted to hate that about her the most. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, great body, and a killer smile in which she would conveniently tease the Doctor by sticking her tongue through her teeth. And Martha saw firsthand that it worked. Not long after she was back on the TARDIS, she did exactly that. The Doctor was in mid speech about something and abruptly stopped. His eyes focused on her mouth and swallowed. Rose continued her teasing and he drew closer to her, ready to kiss her.

Martha cleared her throat and broke the spell.

The Doctor turned and glared at her, but Rose just laughed. Then she turned to Martha and winked.

 _She thinks we're friends._

And in a way, Martha wanted to be. The hatred that she had for his "goddess" was slowly being replaced with admiration. The more time she spent around those two, the more she understood. They were soulmates.

When Rose returned, the Doctor's whole demeanor changed. He was happier. Smiled more, laughed more. He had a bounce in his step. He stuck close to her in fear of her disappearing again. And instead of jealousy, Martha felt happy for him. She was happy that he was happy. That is what she had wanted.

"You fell in love with a human and it wasn't me," she said softly. "But I'm okay with that. I see why you love her."

Later that evening, Martha was drinking tea in the kitchen when Rose walked in. She glanced up and offered a small smile.

"Hi," Rose said quietly. Martha nodded.

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

Putting the kettle on, the TARDIS provided Rose with her favorite mug. Chuckling, she patted the wall. "I missed you too."

Martha rolled her eyes.

She sat down across from the doctor-to-be and sipped her tea quietly. Martha didn't know if she should speak first.

She didn't have to.

"Thank you," Rose said looking her directly in the eye. Martha gave her a questioning look.

"For taking care of the Doctor."

Martha smiled. "No problem."

Rose looked down. "I know about your crush on him." Then she looked back up into Martha's wide eyes. She chuckled. "It's okay. The Doctor told me everything. He does like you Martha, but more as a friend and colleague. He also told me about the genetic transfer."

"The kiss?" Martha couldn't help saying.

Rose shrugged. "Call it what you want. He told me about it. He said he thinks that is when the crush started. I'll have you know it's okay. I don't hate you or him for it. It was necessary."

"It didn't mean anything, Rose. At least not to him." Martha squeezed the last of her lemon into her tea.

Rose nodded. "I know. That's why it doesn't bother me much. But to tell you the truth, I _am_ a little jealous."

Martha scoffed and poured more tea. "Jealous? Of what?"

Rose was quiet for a while. "Because he did kiss you, regardless of reason."

That was so quiet Martha had to ask her to repeat it.

"I know the Doctor cares about me. Does he love me? Maybe. He never said it. Truthfully I don't care. I love him and I want him happy." She stared into her empty cup. "He and I visited New New York once."

Martha nodded. "He took me there too, to the slums."

Rose continued. "Well, a woman named Cassandra, the last human of the time, possessed my body. She kissed him. I was present but had no control over it. I could only watch from a distance and be mortified."

Martha chuckled. "Oh wow."

Rose smiled. "To be honest, a part of me didn't mind. I _did_ want to kiss him, but on my terms. He was new in that body and I was still getting used to it. He never said anything about the kiss so I figured he didn't want to think about it. So technically we had our first kiss but not really. There has never been another opportunity."

She looked at Martha. "I'm telling you this because you shouldn't be jealous of me. If he _wanted_ to kiss me, he would have."

Martha shook her head. "You don't understand. That _was_ because we were in danger. He had to confuse the Judoon platoon to buy himself some time, so he did it. There wasn't any candlelight dinner or anything. No romantic music, no staring into each other's eyes. And Rose, before you say anything, he loves you."

She scoffed. Martha continued. "When you were gone, it was torture watching him. He was sad all the time. I didn't help, of course. But I could tell he wanted you here. He didn't smile much. In fact, in the 48 hours that you've been back, he has smiled more than the whole year I've traveled with him. He wouldn't burn up a sun to say goodbye to someone he doesn't love."

Rose continued to watch her. "Look I know he made you feel bad being here on the TARDIS. I want to apologize for causing problems. I do hope we can be friends someday."

Martha smiled. Her jealousy was quickly waning. "I would like that."

The Doctor came into the kitchen. "Hello," he said.

Martha stood up and walked over to him. "You and Rose need to have a talk." She glanced back at the pretty blonde watching them. "Tell her how you feel before you both go crazy and blow the TARDIS up."

She stopped on the other side of the wall, listening to the conversation.

"Rose," the Doctor began. "You do know that you were missed terribly, right?"

She was quiet. _Don't shut down Rose!_ Martha thought.

Footsteps approached the table. The chair moved out and she assumed he sat down. She peeked her head around the corner.

He was holding her hand and staring into her eyes intently. "Martha's right. I need to tell you how I feel."

Rose looked at their hands. "No you don't."

 _Rose, I will kick your ass!_

Gently lifting her chin to look into her eyes, the Doctor spoke. "Yes I do Rose. I missed you so much. Every day I had so much pain. I always tried to hide it, but it was always there. I never even got to tell you how I felt. That upset me most of all. You told me you love me that day. Is that still true?"

Rose nodded. He sucked in a breath.

"And I love you."

Martha smiled. _Finally!_

Tears filled Rose's eyes and his hand moved to cup her cheek. Not being one for shutting up, he continued. "I love you Rose. With both my hearts. In every universe. Forever. Through all of time and space. Until…."

He was cut off by Rose's lips on his. Martha giggled. _Nice job, girl._

He responded immediately and Martha slipped away, knowing things were about to get _very_ intimate and she didn't need to see anything else.

Walking back to her room, the TARDIS hummed at her. She smiled. "Yes I know. I did a good thing. I still have a bit of jealousy but it's mainly because of _what_ they have. Not _who_ he has now. I hope I will have that someday."

A little while later, she heard noises from the Doctor's room. The noises increased.

 _Really? Couldn't wait until I'm off the TARDIS? Had to have sex NOW?_

She covered her ears with her pillow to drown out the noise and failing. But she couldn't be angry or envious. She was happy the Doctor was happy. _Maybe now that he's getting some he'll chill out a bit._

 _I love him to bits. I want him to be happy_.

And that happiness is with Rose Tyler. The defender of the Earth. The woman who crossed dimensions and defied the odds to return to him. The woman who loved him as much as he loved her. And at that, all of her jealousy disappeared.

Martha Jones couldn't hate Rose Tyler.

 **A/N:** To be honest, I do not have Martha Jones. I didn't care for her in season 3, but that was mainly due to her whining about the Doctor not reciprocating her feelings. Her crush seemed to hinder her rather than push her forward. I liked her much better in season 4 when she was out on her own, a full-fledged doctor and over him. So I hope this helps a bit in redeeming her.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!


End file.
